


Forgiveness

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Takes place directly after Satch route, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not done with you yet.” Caddy looked at her, an innocent grin on her face before she skipped away. Watching her go, Caddy could feel a small smile work its way onto his face. The girl was weird, but she was kind of cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“Come on, LOUDER!” Mai grinned sadistically at him, watching with her hands on her hips. Caddy sighed, frowning slightly.

“I AM A BAD KAPPA.” A blush spreading over his cheeks, he stared at the ground in front of him. He could hear Hana talking to Mai, and he felt absolutely horrid. He should have just confessed to hiding the boots before, then none of them would have been in this mess… He really hadn’t thought the club would be so harsh on the girls, though!

“... When he’s DEAD. LOUDER!” Caddy winced, Mai’s voice directly next to his ear.

“I AM A BAD KAPPA.” They began to draw a crowd. Face red, he tried to ignore the snickering of his friends. After a few more rounds of Mai’s insistent yelling, she whispered into his ear.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Caddy looked at her, an innocent grin on her face before she skipped away. Watching her go, Caddy could feel a small smile work its way onto his face. The girl was weird, but she was kind of cute, and she really cared for Hana… 

Caddy was anxious, watching the corners with every step he took. He had no idea what to expect from Mai, but judging from what she had already done it could be literally anything. As Friday rolled around the guys finally stopped teasing him and calling him a “bad Kappa”,Caddy felt himself start to relax. It had been a week, and surely if Mai was going to go through with her threat she would have done it already, right? 

Strangely, he felt kind of disappointed. Sure, he didn’t want to be embarrassed again, but he had wanted to spend more time with Mai. Sighing into his empty room, he tried to get her off his mind. Why did he even like her? She had basically forced him to make an absolute idiot of himself! And yet… she was cute. Her determination was frightening, but he liked that. A girl with a drive to match his own, now that was something! Chuckling softly to himself, Caddy was surprised by a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it, he felt his face go pink.

It was Mai.

“Alright, time for part two of your punishment. _You_ are going to take me to a fancy restaurant.” She pushed her finger into his chest, an amused smirk on her face. He studied her for a second, blushing harder. She was wearing a sleeveless, flowery, black dress. She looked… _really_ pretty. 

“I.. Um.. What?” Caddy felt disconcerted. He had just been thinking about the loud ginger and now here she was, asking him, err, well, _forcing him_ would be a better way to put it, on a date! She frowned, pushing past him to walk into his room.

“I said, you’re taking me to dinner! Now come on, chop chop, we don’t have all night! Put on something a little fancier than that and lets _go!_ ” Mai tapped her foot, watching him. Taken aback, he closed the door before walking over to his closet. Digging through the clothes, he took out a white button-down and simple black dress pants he kept for more formal occasions. Removing his shirt he looked back at Mai, noticing the blush on her face as she glanced away.

“Like what you see?” Caddy chuckled, closing the last button. Moving into the closet he shrugged off his pants, quickly stepping into the new pair. Grinning, he left the closet, eager for Mai’s reaction. It wasn’t much, but he had been told before that something about boys in fancier clothes made girls swoon. Mai seemed to be no exception, if the blush making her face as red as her hair was to say anything about it.

“Ready to go?” Caddy moved towards the door, waiting for Mai. She followed him closely, her red starting to fade.

“Yep. Let’s go.” Mai brushed past him, opening the door. He sped up to match her pace, glancing at her. She seemed… apprehensive? No, no. Nervous was a better fit. She had captured a piece of her hair in her hand, twirling it around her finger. Staring at it blankly, she seemed sort of out of it. 

“So… What restaurant are we going to?” Caddy broke the silence, looking around awkwardly. They had reached the train station, joining the small group of people waiting. Mai’s eyes flickered to his, a small shimmer of amusement seeming to pass through them before she replied.

“You’ll see.” Caddy rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he leaned back onto his heels, impatient for the train. He thought about slipping a hand around Mai’s shoulder, but he decided against it. It seemed too forward… _besides, this wasn’t even an actual date, right? Just another way for him to make up for stealing the boots. Or. Was it a date? Like, a romantic date? Did Mai like him that way?_

Caddy frowned, shaking his head. No. There was very little chance that she actually liked him back. Disheartened a bit, he watched as the train finally pulled up to the terminal. Together, he and Mai walked in, taking an empty compartment. She settled herself across from Caddy, a stiff silence descending over the pair. Caddy fixed his gaze on his hands as Mai watched out the window. Neither knew what to do with each other.

“I, uh. I’m really sorry for taking the boots. I never would have done it if I knew the guys were going to be so harsh.” Mai glanced at him impassively. He continued. “I, um, really deserved the Kappa shaming.” He laughed lightly, settling a hand on the back of his neck. 

“You really caused us a lot of pain, Caddy. I know you didn’t mean it, but it still hurts. Mai sighed, looking at Caddy. 

“I’m so sorry Mai. I never, ever meant to hurt you or Hana.” He felt like shit. Why had he ever pulled the stupid prank in the first place? He lowered his head.

“.... I forgive you. If Hana forgives you, then I _guess_ I can too.” Caddy looked surprisedly at Mai before grinning.

“Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.Neither of the girls were angry at him anymore! He didn’t have to feel like such an ass! As they pulled into the station for the city, Caddy found himself really looking forward to being able to get to know Mai better. The past was finally behind him, and he could think about Mai without feeling so guilty!

“Ok, so the restaurant is this way…” Caddy fell into step behind Mai, studying her. Her red hair made beautiful waves down her back, and her dress complimented her perfectly. When she turned to look at him, he noticed the little green stems and leaves brought out her eyes. She was stunning, really. Mai stopped at the restaurant, spinning around to face Caddy. Noticing the odd fondness that seemed to be gracing his face, she faltered.

“... What?” She watched as his face grew pinker.

“... Nothing.” He turned to the restaurant, opening the door and gesturing her inside while bowing slightly. “Ladies first.” Blushing slightly, Mai said a quiet thanks before walking in. Closing the door behind him, Caddy stepped in. 

The restaurant was mostly empty, a few patrons scattered here and there. The atmosphere was warm and bright, dashes of color seeming to light up the room. Following a waiter, the two were seated at a small table in the corner, drinks taken and menus open. Quickly deciding on two dishes of Miso Ramen, they put the menus to the side, Mai sipping on her water.

“So, why do they call you Caddy?” Mai quirked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s based on my last name, Caddick. Someone called me it once and it just… stuck.” Caddy shrugged.

“Oh. What’s your first name then?” She glanced at him curiously.

“James. I’m not particularly fond of it, but I guess it could be worse. I still like Caddy a lot more, though… _Moosey doesn’t seem to bloody care either way though…_ ” He mumbled, and Mai looked at him amusedly.

“Got it. Who’s Moosey, exactly?” Caddy looked at her blankly for a second.

“Ian. Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows him as Moosey.” She laughed, a loud, happy sound. Caddy grinned. He liked her laugh. The waiter placed their food on the table, and they dug in, making pleased noises.

“This is amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had Miso soup this delicious before!” Caddy nodded in agreement. By the time they were full, their plates clean and their glasses empty, they felt like old friends. Who could have known they would get along so well? Caddy had succeeded in making Mai laugh more than once that night, and he felt a sort of accomplishment in doing so. Leaving the restaurant, they bumped shoulders and laughed together. Caddy felt better than he had in weeks, and judging by Mai’s brightened features, she felt the same. 

Caddy was startled to feel Mai’s hand grab onto his own, but he was pleased. Blushing slightly, he gave her hand a soft squeeze. Face a light pink, she squeezed back, looking at him contentedly. Hand in hand, they walked back to the train station, glad to see the train already waiting. Walking aboard they once again were able to claim a compartment all to themselves, and they sat together. Mai leaned her head on Caddy’s shoulder, and Caddy abandoned her hand in favour of wrapping an arm around her. 

The ride back to Asagao seemed much shorter than the ride to the city had been, and Caddy found himself saddened that their date was soon ending. Of course he would see Mai every so often in the hallways, or they could go over to each other’s dorms, but the difference of Caddy being a fourth year and Mai being a third year felt huge. As they walked back to Asagao, Caddy was dismayed. How often would they be able to get together? How often would they be able to see each other? He wanted to see her more.

Standing in front of Primrose house, he examined Mai. She was beautiful. Her hair falling over her shoulders, a blush Caddy could see even in the dim light dusting her features. Reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, Caddy trailed his fingers down her jaw, feeling her shiver. Smiling, he leaned in, connecting their lips.

She was soft and firm all at once, a mixture of sturdy yet gentle. She felt like a gust of wind, a cool summer breeze, a strong winter blow. She was warm against his face, and he loved it. Pulling away smoothly, Caddy watched as it took Mai a minute to open her eyes.

“See you tomorrow?” Caddy quietly asked her. She nodded mutely, smiling at him. Watching as she stepped into Primrose, Caddy waved at her before turning to head to Bluebell. 

He was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request!  
> <3


End file.
